


Idle Worship

by banrionsi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will pepper in the fact that I am a science major, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: You work in the BSAA in about as safe a capacity as an employee of theirs can - you do the non-classified medical samples analysis for the employees of the organisation. Beneath your lab building, is where the real classified material is. You only ever meet Chris Redfield at the cross over where classified and non-classified intersect; the elevator to the subterran parking garage where all employees park.You both lead vastly different lives, with vastly different roles within the BSAA, but something in you wants to try anyway. The only question is whether Chris wants you too...
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Idle Worship

Work has been slow lately. Which, you suppose, is a _good_ thing but all the same…you’ve spent the last three hours of your shift on your phone watching people cut soap. And yeah okay, it _obviously_ beats being slaughtered by a loose BOW by a mile but also, you could just be doing this fat load of nothing at home. At home in comfortable pyjamas, with something easy to watch on the television and a bowl of something delicious. A wistful sigh slips from your lips as you envision sliding under your bedsheets and taking a long lovely nap.

In front of you on your desk, your work computer chirps. An email from your manager. You hardly dare to breathe as you shift in your seat to lean forward and click into it with the mouse, teeth sinking into your bottom lip with anticipation. She’s been bored today too. Sure, every time you walked past her office and slid a peek through the little window she was tapping away but, you’d recognise that blank stare any day. It’s Dr. McNeela’s only tell.

_Oh thank God._

Even faced with rogue test subjects, you have never moved so fast as you do right now. The computer is shut down with streamlined efficiency, your papers quickly shoved into the filing cabinet, and your lab coat shrugged off and slung on its respective hook within seconds. A giddy little smile tugs at your lips as you swing your cardigan around your shoulders and snag your handbag in the crook of your arm. A quick survey of your office to make sure everything’s in order and then you’re tugging open the door to the hall and locking the small room behind you with a swipe of the keycard hanging from the lanyard around your neck.

A quick look into the lab in the neighbouring room and you spy the emerald braids of Dr. Martin hunched over a microscope in the corner. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, you silently push the door closed again and thank your lucky stars. It is usually your responsibility to check the lab samples and the equipment stock but as your shift has ended early and Dr Martin is of equal station to you and is in use of the lab, it is now her responsibility. _And they say miracles don’t happen_ , you dryly remark to yourself.

You hurry down the corridor and into the elevator (as fast as is acceptable in a professional setting) and press the button for subfloor 1 with glee. Subfloor 1 is the garage for this building on this BSAA campus and as far as your clearance allows you. There is only one floor beneath it that this elevator can access, and you suspect that is only so qualified personal can leave at subfloor 2 to enter another elevator with access to the rest of the facility underground.

You are aware of what goes on underneath, of course. Experiments, testing, synthesis of vaccines (and likely replications) of the various bioweapons the BSAA engages with. It was all made very clear to you upon being recruited and of course, you see the field teams often enough in the news for their heroics.

But, the more gritty stuff the BSAA deals in doesn’t involve you. In the superior floors of this facility, you and your colleagues work in clean cut areas. The medical offices are located here, and you and your team analyse samples from both your facility and the various other BSAA facilities spread across the globe. Basic medical analysis for all of the organisation’s employees is your job. Checking for staph or strep strains from a swab of someone in HR’s throat, growing a culture of what that poor woman in accounting had going on, checking the bloods of the secretary on the first floor a building over. And honestly, the lack of drama suits you just fine. The only secrets you are sworn to are basic medical data protection.

Shifting your weight from your hip, you stand up straight as the doors chime to announce your arrival at subfloor 1. Sliding open with a soft _whoosh_ , you stop midstride as they reveal possibly the most _built_ man you have ever seen.

And my, what a man.

Broad shoulders are the first things you notice. His shirt struggling to stretch over the line of his pecs is what draws your eyes next, and you repress a sigh as you shift to marvel at the swell of his biceps.

The next thing you notice, is that you have been staring for far too long and you’re blocking the entrance.

Stuttering out a vague “good day” you shuffle to the side so that he can squeeze into the little box and you can slip out from behind him. You catch his eyes before the doors close again, and your chest tightens at the warmth of his deep brown eyes crinkled in amusement. He offers you a slow smirk and a nod, and then he is gone.

You aren’t stupid. You’d know that face anywhere, recognise his impressive frame even half-blind. Chris Redfield. The BSAA's golden boy; and not for no good reason.

Still dizzy with shock and something uncomfortably close to hero worship, you amble to your car tucked in the corner of the brightly lit parking garage in a daze. Swinging the door open, you toss your handbag onto the seat beside you before sliding in and fastening your seat belt. God, _Chris Redfield._ Starting up your car with idle movements, you allow yourself a few more minutes of childish awe before shaking your head to snap out of it.

You keep an internal monologue running as you make the drive home. _So what? You saw Chris Redfield in the flesh. Duh, he works here. You were bound to see him eventually. And also, he’s just a man! Okay! Whatever. Who cares if he has arms the size of your head and a jaw that could cut glass. This will probably be the last glimpse you ever get of him, so stop being weird about it. God._

And it is weird, right? Like you don’t even particularly care about whatever the BSAA agents do. Like cool yeah saving the world and what not, but frankly if you actually allowed yourself to be invested in them and the ops they do you think you’d actually have a heart attack from the anxiety of it all. So, no thanks! Not interested! So why, oh why, as you flick on the kettle and shimmy into your pyjamas an hour later, is he still occupying your mind?

It has to be the pecs, or the sheer physicality of him. You’ll be the first admit that the guys in the lab aren’t _quite_ cut from the same cloth as Captain Redfield. He’s just...big. Stupidly handsome. Cartoonishly handsome actually. And God, now you think about it it has been a while since you’ve been with anyone. That must be it right? It’s been a while, you’re feeling a little neglected, and he’s just the most attractive guy you’ve seen in a while.

Still, you frown as you snuggle into blankets on your sofa and sip your tea. It would be nice to bump into him again. Maybe you’d actually be able to string out some coherent words this time, give him your name. He’s probably used to it by now, people being just...starstruck when they meet him. A man with his list of accomplishments is hard to be ignorant of. Maybe he won’t think you’re so weird after all.

Drifting off into a nap, you dream of being held.


End file.
